


Making Memories (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Recording, Sex Tape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Wilford has a great idea for him and his wife to try out.
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache / OC, Wilford Warfstache / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Kudos: 3





	Making Memories (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my own list of kinks for Kinktober. 
> 
> Day 15: Recording

How did they get in this position? How did they find themselves tangled in his bed like this? Well it all started with one question…

“Do you wanna make some memories?” 

She should have said no. It was so embarrassing. But it was also exhilarating. 

She was laying below him on the bed as he kissed down her body. He spread her thighs and licked a thick stripe up her cunt. She moaned his name and delved her hands down into his pink hair as he licked along her over and over. 

“Wilford!” She cried out as he pressed two fingers into her slick entrance. 

She arched her hips as he curled his fingers inside of her. She licked her lips and turned her head moaning louder as her eyes met the dark, black, shining lense of the camera he had set up by the bed. She stared at the camera for what felt like hours, moaning as her husband ate her out like a pro. She gasped loudly as he suckled her clit hard making her eyes snap to his. He winked at her and curled his fingers in her just right. 

“Wilford! I’m gonna! I’m gonna cum!” She cried out. 

He suckled her clit harder and curled his fingers harder just as she liked and she arched her back and screamed his name loudly cumming hard. He chuckled as he pulled away from her dripping cunt. 

“Please.” She pleaded. 

“Please, what bunny?” He asked with a smirk. 

“Fuck me!” She whimpered loudly. 

He smirked and sat back, his cock bobbing between his thighs. He grasped it and began to tease her entrance. She whimpered and gripped his strong forearms in need. Finally he pressed inside. 

She cried out his name and tossed her head back. Camera forgotten as he began to thrust into her. He was so long, and thick and fit her perfectly. He wasn’t absurdly huge, but he definitely was above average. And she relished in that. 

He thrust in and pulled almost all the way out of her over and over, loving the way she whimpered and moaned. She arched her hips and cried his name loudly. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he hit her g spot. 

“Wilford!” She cried out. 

She griped his back and drug her nails down just how he liked. She leaned up and kissed her husband, loving how his mustache tickled her lips. 

He thrust harder and her inner walls began to convulse. He knew she was about to cum. She pulled away and whimpered. 

“Can I cum?!” She begged, “Please let me cum!” 

“Cum! Cover my cock in your release!” He growled and nibbles her neck. 

“Wilford!” She squealed out as she did indeed do as he instructed. 

Her body shook and her inner walls spasmed hard as she came in a gushing rush of liquid. He groaned and thrust hard a few more times before pulling out and cumming on her stomach. 

“Wow!” She panted. 

He chuckled and got out of the bed to turn the camera off, “Well, how was it being a star?” He teased. 

“Nobody sees that.” She laughed. 

“Nobody but us.” He murmured in agreement as he kissed her lips.


End file.
